Bleach by myself
by Shiro no Kitsune
Summary: Esta é a históra de Bleach, em formato escrito. O mais possivel que consegui ao anime e não ao manga. Não é bem um fic, ne? Espero que gostem...


BLEACH

EPISÓDIO1

Na escuridão algo se agitava. Trevas. Agindo como sombras da mais escura noite. Como uma espada que se separa da bainha, assim algo abandonou as trevas. E penetrou na noite que abraçava a cidade. Eles não tinham forma, assim, temiam isso. E por não terem forma, veneravam isso. Deste modo eles eram mortos.

Uma borboleta esvoaçava como que se fosse o anúncio do vulto que permanecia, em pé, no topo de um poste, a olhar a lua, contrastando com esta. Uma jovem. Vestida de negro.

- Eu vejo. Eu sinto uma forte vibração. - Foram as palavras murmuradas à noite.

Com sucessivos saltos, a estranha personagem, recortou-se naquele quadro nocturno, como que um vigilante e protector da cidade que abaixo se distinguia.

O Sol espalhava uma luz alaranjada pelas ruas da cidade, como que acenando um último adeus. Vozes exaltadas ouviam-se numa pequena ruela. Um sujeito alto, de cabelos laranja, que parecia não estar de muito bom-humor, fitava outros quatro sujeitos, um dos quais encontrava-se deitado no chão, como se alguém o tivesse pontapeado.

- Tu… Apareces do nada, e chutas o Yama-chan como se nada fosse? – perguntou com maus modos, ao indivíduo de cabelo laranja, um dos que parecia pertencer ao grupo de amigos do que havia sido pontapeado. Skaters, assim pareciam ser, visto encontrarem-se alguns skates caídos no chão. Como o rapaz de cabelo laranja não respondeu ao interrogador, o jovem de gorro, camisola com o emblema canadiano e calças camufladas, gritou:

- Diz alguma coisa, seu… - enquanto proferiu estas palavras levantou um punho, com o qual pretendia atingir o rapaz de estranhos cabelos laranja. No entanto, não passou de uma intenção, visto o jovem dos cabelos laranja ter atingido imediatamente o seu agressor com um pontapé certeiro na sua cara. De seguida atacou-o com sucessivos pontapés, o que deixou os outros pressupostos skaters assustados.

- Oh… Toshirin está a apanhar… - comentou um deles, amedrontado.

- Isso não é bom… - disse outro. – É tão sujo…

- Parem de conversa fiada! – Exclamou o rapaz que tão habilmente havia derrotado o sujeito que o atacava – Olhem para isto, idiotas!

Dito isto apontou para uma pequena jarra de flores que se encontrava caída na berma da estrada. Voltou a fitar os amedrontados skaters e perguntou, ameaçadoramente:

- Pergunta número 1: Que diabos é isto? Tu aí no meio, – disse, referindo-se ao skater que se encontrava entre os seus amigos, de pé – responde-me.

- Uma... homenagem a uma criança que aqui morreu recentemente… - respondeu, transido de medo.

- Totalmente certo! – exclamou o jovem de cabelos laranja, que, mal acabou de dizer esta frase, pontapeou o jovem que lhe havia respondido.

- Mit-chan!

- Ok! Então porque é que a garrafa caiu? – perguntou o jovem, deixando mais uma vez, os skaters paralisados de medo.

- Bem… Nós… Estávamos a andar de skate e derrubámo-la… - balbuciou um deles, que nem teve tempo de ver os pés que atingiram a sua cara e a do seu amigo, quase que instantaneamente, atirando-os para o chão.

- Filhos da mãe! Desafio-vos a fazerem isso de novo! – Disse o agressor dos skaters. – Eu farei isso e, assim, as pessoas também terão que colocar flores para vocês!

- Ah! Sentimos muito! – Gritaram os skaters, que rapidamente trataram de se afastar para bem longe.

- Como eu os assustei desse jeito, provavelmente não voltarão – disse mais calmamente. – Virou-se para trás e, ao ver o espírito de uma pequena rapariga de totós nos cabelos aparecer, disse – Vou trazer mais flores para ti, amanhã.

- Obrigado por tirá-los daqui. Agora posso descansar em paz, Onii-chan – disse, suavemente, o espírito da jovem rapariga, a qual tinha uma corrente no peito.

O rapaz endireitou a jarra das flores e disse:

- Não foi nada. Apressa-te e vai para o Paraíso… - disse, virando costas ao espírito da criança, que se desvaneceu como o vento.

O rapaz de cabelos estranhos caminhou pelas ruas. Envergava o que parecia ser um uniforme escolar cinzento. Trazia uma mala, no ombro. A sua expressão era algo séria, como a expressão de alguém que não está muito habituado a sorrir.

Ele era Kurosaki Ichigo, um jovem de 15 anos, calouro da escola secundária. A sua família cuidava da clínica da cidade. Eles salvavam, e não salvavam, vidas. Ele não sabia se era esse o motivo, mas desde que se recordava, sempre tinha sido natural para ele ver fantasmas.

Já o sol havia dado lugar à noite, quando Ichigo caminhava lentamente pela rua, que parecia ser uma zona não muito citadina, visto apenas se avistarem vivendas. Ichigo aproximou-se de uma vivenda, a qual possuía um anúncio que indicava ser ali a "Clínica Kurosaki". Ichigo abriu o pequeno portão de entrada e entrou dentro da propriedade da sua família, fechando o portão atrás de si. Ao abrir a porta de casa disse um "Cheguei.", mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, visto ter sido imediatamente atingido por um pontapé na face, o qual o deixou esticado no chão.

- Estás atrasado! Seu filho desleixado! Sabes bem que a hora do jantar é sempre às 7, todas as noites! – disse um homem de cabelo eriçado e barba por fazer, o qual envergava uma camisa amarela, com uns motivos de folhas, por baixo de uma bata branca. Levantando-se com um pulo, Ichigo ficou cara a cara com o pai e exclamou:

- Bolas! É assim que sou recebido depois de ajudar um fantasma no caminho para casa!

- Pouco me importa! Só o castigo resta para aqueles que desorganizam o nosso tempo em família, não importa o motivo!

De seguida, os dois "adversários" começaram a trocar golpes entre si.

- Ou então… Estás-te a gabar que és o único que podes falar e tocar nos fantasmas? – Disse o pai de Ichigo.

- Calado! Eu não pedi para ter esse poder!

Desinteressadamente, duas pequenas raparigas observavam a disputa familiar, sentadas à mesa. Uma delas, que vestia um avental e tinha na mão uma colher de pau, tendo cabelos de um castanho clarinho, talvez perto de louro, disse:

- Parem com isso vocês os dois… A comida está a ficar fria!

A outra rapariga, de cabelos negros, calções negros e t-shirt negra e azul comentou, esticando uma tigela vazia para a irmã:

- Deixa-os, Yuzu. Um pouco mais, se faz favor. – disse, pedindo para repetir a refeição.

- Mas, Karin-chan…

Um murro atingiu em cheio o pai Kurosaki, enviando-o contra a parede. Ichigo gritou:

- Antes de tudo, forçar um estudante da escola secundária a voltar para casa todos os dias às19 é inimagináv…

- Ichi, arranjaste um novo amigo. – Cortou Karin a palavra a Ichigo, referindo-se ao espírito que aparecia por trás de Ichigo. Um espírito de um homem de óculos e gravata, que tinha uma corrente no peito, tal como a garota que também era um espírito. Ichigo olhou para o espírito.

- O quê? Quando foi que tu…! Eu exorcizo, e exorcizo e eles continuam a aparecer, porra! – Disse, enquanto tentava golpear o espírito, não tendo muito sucesso.

- Gochisousama. – Agradeceu Karin, virando-se na cadeira para observar melhor o seu irmão. – Ichi tem essa vida "especial" tosca.

- Mas sabes, eu sinto uma espécie de inveja. – Disse Yuzu – Eu posso sentir as suas presenças mas quase nunca os vejo.

- Eu não acredito em fantasmas e coisas do tipo, então… - responde Karin.

- O quê! – Exclamou Yuzu. – Mas também os podes ver, não é! O pai é o único que não consegue vê-los!

- Indiferente de ver ou não, se não acreditares em fantasmas, é como se eles não existissem. – disse Karin, deixando Yuzu e o fantasma que era alvo das tentativas de golpeamento de Ichigo, a olharem incredulamente para ela.

Ichigo suspirou.

- Jantar… - no entanto as suas palavras cessaram, pois foi subitamente atingido nas pernas por um golpe do seu pai que exclamou triunfadoramente:

- Abaixaste a guarda! – enquanto prendia o braço do filho atrás das costas. Ichigo mandou o pai pelo ar, levantando-se do chão, repentinamente. Ambos os oponentes lançaram os seus punhos contra o seu adversário, o que fez que, tanto Ichigo como o seu pai acabassem com um punho enfiado na cara. No entanto, apenas o pai de Ichigo acabou por cair ao chão, finalmente derrotado.

Ichigo esfregou a cara e disse:

- Esquece, vou para a cama. – dito isto virou costas e abriu a porta que dava para o seu quarto, entrando, e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Onii-chan! – Chamou Yuzu, levantando-se da cadeira.

- É culpa tua, pai. – Disse Karin para o pai, o qual se levantou do chão e disse, com uma cara de alguém que se quer dar como inocente:

- Porquê!

- Ele tem passado por momentos difíceis ultimamente. – Disse Yuzu.

- Agora que dizes isso ele disse que tem visto mais fantasmas ultimamente. – Comentou Karin.

- O quê! Ele disse-vos isso? Ele não me disse nada…! – Exclamou o pai Kurosaki.

- Claro que não. – Disse Karin friamente. – Quem iria falar com um pai que já passou dos quarenta e ainda age como uma criança?

- Ah, mãe…- suspirou, enquanto cambaleava para uma grande fotografia, que se encontrava na parede, de uma bela mulher. Por cima lia-se Masaki Forever – Recentemente, talvez por causa da puberdade as nossas filhas têm sido tão mesquinhas! Que é que eu devo fazer…?

- Em primeiro, porque não acabas com essa foto estúpida?

O pai escorregou pela foto até embater no chão, com um baque sonoro.

Entretanto, Ichigo, no seu quarto, pousava a mala no banco da secretária, deitando-se em seguida, ainda vestido, na cama, fitando o tecto pensativamente.

O Sol entrava pela casa dos Kurosaki, iluminando o seu interior, no qual se podia ouvir uma televisão ligada, a passar o noticiário. Uma frase dizia na TV, "Explosão misteriosa perto da estação de comboio?", enquanto um jornalista falava. "A cena aconteceu a um quarteirão da estação Kamakura e, segundo os moradores, por voltas das 7 e 30 da manhã, com um barulhento tremor do chão, vários prédios explodiram mas nenhum ferido foi relatado, felizmente…". Na imagem podia-se ver muito fumo por toda a parte, rodeando vários jornalistas, estando também na imagem alguns carros da polícia e dos bombeiros.

Ichigo entrou na sala já vestido, com o uniforme da escola.

- Bom dia, Onii-chan! – Cumprimentou Yuzu, que se encontrava no balcão a preparar o pequeno-almoço da família.

- Bom-dia! Onde é que está o pai?

- Ele disse que tinha uma reunião. – Respondeu Karin, que se encontrava sentada à mesa a mordiscar uma torrada. - Ele não vai estar em casa hoje à noite.

- Estou a ver. – Respondeu Ichigo, que pegou numa torrada, começando a comê-la enquanto olhava para o noticiário. O jornalista continuava a falar: "Neste momento, jurídicos e especialistas chegaram e estão a investigar a causa."

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Yuzu a Ichigo, vendo o irmão olhar tão atentamente para a TV.

- É aqui perto.

Dez minutos depois, Ichigo caminhava em direcção à escola, passando perto de alguns polícias que circulavam por ali, tratando dos diversos problemas associados à explosão referida no noticiário. Na mala de Ichigo podia ver-se um ramo de flores.

Ao chegar à rua onde havia defrontado os skaters da noite passada chamou:

- Ei!

Como uma resposta um grito não humano fez-se ouvir, um grito de algo tenebroso. Ichigo correu em direcção ao som que acabara de ouvir.

Entretanto, algumas ruas abaixo, uma mulher pergunta a um homem:

- Que barulho foi este?

- Er… Não ouvi nada…

Como que para desmentir a afirmação uma explosão ocorreu a alguns metros. Todas as pessoas gritavam, correndo de um lado para o outro. Marcas de garras apareciam gravadas nas paredes dos prédios, sem causador aparente.

Ichigo corria em direcção oposta à da multidão que fugia da explosão. Estacou quando viu uma enorme fumarada à sua frente, no entanto, foi engolido pelo fumo, e, quando consegui ver alguma coisa, ficou chocado. Um enorme ser, que apenas poderia ser descrito como monstruoso, do tamanho de um autocarro, se não maior, vislumbrava-se. Assemelhava-se a um insecto, tendo uma espécie de máscara branca e roxa. Ao invés de ter mãos, possuía uma espécie de foices afiadas, que não eram nada mais, que uma continuação dos seus braços. De repente uma voz atravessou o fumo, encontrando Ichigo:

- Onii-chan!

Era o espírito da rapariga que ajudara na noite passada. Ela corria para Ichigo, parecendo fugir da estranha criatura.

- Corre! – Gritou Ichigo à rapariga, começando a correr juntamente com a rapariga. A criatura começou a persegui-los, pondo-os, indubitavelmente em perigo.

- O que é aquilo? – Perguntou o espírito da rapariga.

- Como é que eu vou saber? – Respondeu Ichigo enquanto corria.

Para cúmulo do azar, a rapariga tropeçou e caiu no chão, ficando à mercê do ser. Ichigo voltou para trás para ajudá-la. A criatura aproximou-se velozmente de Ichigo e da rapariga, preparando-se para atacar. Ichigo viu a morte por instantes, reflectida nas suas pupilas. Uma borboleta negra atravessou o seu campo de visão. De seguida viu uma rapariga que parecia ter uma idade semelhante à sua, envergando uma espécie de fato tradicional japonês negro, em pleno salto em frente à criatura. Transportava uma espada consigo, que rapidamente tirou da bainha, desferindo um corte na cara do ser. Aterrou no chão, ao pé de Ichigo e da rapariga, ignorando-os por completo. Repetiu o salto e, com um único golpe de espada, cortou a criatura em duas partes, a qual se desvaneceu no ar.

A rapariga aterrou mais uma vez, guardou a espada na bainha e olhou de vislumbre para Ichigo, o qual dizia:

- E-Ei…

A rapariga misteriosa virou a cara e afastou-se dele. Ichigo voltou a chamar, mas rapidamente foi rodeado de pessoas que, assustadas, diziam ter havido outra explosão. Elas não haviam conseguido ver o monstro ou a estranha rapariga, como tudo indicava.

Ichigo estava mais uma vez deitado no seu quarto a pensar. Tinha sido tão estranho tudo aquilo. Sempre tinha visto fantasmas, mas aquela era a primeira vez que presenciava uma cena de tamanho surrealismo.

- Não entendi… Quem ela era…

Subitamente, como que aparecendo do nada, uma borboleta negra semelhante à que havia visto de manhã entrou pela janela do seu quarto, deixando Ichigo perplexo. Como que seguindo a borboleta, a estranha rapariga que Ichigo havia visto de manhã apareceu, como que vindo do nada, pousando na secretária de Ichigo.

- Quem… és? – Perguntou Ichigo. A rapariga agarrou o cabo avermelhado da espada, que pendia do cinto, fazendo Ichigo encolher-se na cama. No entanto, não olhara ainda para Ichigo.

- Mas que diabos és tu? O que queres? – Voltou Ichigo a perguntar.

A rapariga desceu para o chão e, continuando a ignorar Ichigo, murmurou:

- Está perto…

ZÁÁÁÁS

Ichigo atingiu a rapariga com um pontapé certeiro na cabeça.

- Não me digas: "está perto"! Sua idiota! – Gritou. Acendeu a luz do quarto e grita para a rapariga – Primeiro assustas-me e depois ignoras-me? Eu perguntei quem eras!

A rapariga, estendida no chão, bastante surpreendida pelo ocorrido, olha para Ichigo e pergunta:

- Consegues me ver? Além disso, chutaste-me…

- Huh? Que conversa é essa? Mas é claro que eu te consigo ver…

- És o jovem que estava na cidade, hoje cedo.

- Percebeste isso?

- Isso é estranho… Normalmente ninguém deveria ser apto a ver-me… - disse a rapariga, enquanto agarrou o queixo de Ichigo e examinava a sua cara.

Ichigo afastou a mão da rapariga e preparava-se para lhe dar um chuto, não fosse ela reagir mais rápido que ele e saltar-lhe por cima, fazendo Ichigo cair no chão.

- Mas que merda… - disse ele, aborrecido.

- Muito bem. Eu vou-te contar. Eu sou uma… Shinigami.

Entretanto, ali perto, a rapariga que Ichigo ajudara corria. Sentia uma presença a segui-la. Mais uma vez. Um vulto enorme persegui-a, deixando no chão marcas da sua presença.

- Sei… Então, basicamente, és uma Shinigami? – disse Ichigo.

- Humhum… - concordou a Shinigami, acenando com a cabeça.

- E vieste de um lugar chamado Soul Society para derrotar espíritos malignos?

- Humhum…

- O que quer dizer que aquele monstro de hoje era um desses espíritos?

- Humhum…

- E atacou aquela pequena garota?

- Humhum…

- Certo, eu vou acred… SEM CHANCE DE ACREDITAR NISSO, IMBECIL!- gritou Ichigo, mandando pelo ar uma mesa.

- Seu tolo! Podes ver fantasmas, mas recusas-te a aceitar a existência de Shinigamis?

- Claro! Desculpa-me, mas eu nunca vi um Shinigami antes. E eu não acredito em coisas que não vejo.

- Estás-me a ver agora mesmo.

- Eu acredito que não és humana. Mas… vai brincar de Shinigami para outro lugar! Entendeste, pirralha estúpida? – disse Ichigo, pousando a mão na cabeça dela.

A rapariga respondeu, com os nervos à flor da pele:

- Tinhas que dizer isso.. – De seguida levou a mão à frente e, de seguida ao lado, com gestos rápidos, dizendo – Estilo de ligação número 1! _Sai_!

Os braços de Ichigo moveram-se sozinhos até ás suas costas, ficando lá presos, como se uma força invisível o prendesse. Ichigo acabou por cair no chão, mal conseguindo se mexer.

- O… O que me fizeste? – disse, a custo.

- Isso chama-se Estilo do Demónio. Uma magia nobre que só pode ser usada por Shinigamis. Apesar da minha aparência eu já vivi quase dez vezes mais do que tu! E tu ainda me chamas "pirralha estúpida"? Normalmente eu teria-te eliminado. Mas acontece que estou proibida de matar pessoas, para as quais não tenho ordem para tal. Agradece, pirralho estúpido!

- Sua desgraçada!

A Shinigami puxou a espada para fora da bainha.

- E, enquanto eu estiver aqui…

Ergueu a espada no ar, fazendo Ichigo fechar os seus olhos, com a ameaça iminente que sobre ele caía. No entanto, Ichigo não sentiu nada. Abriu os olhos e viu, nada mais que o espírito que no dia passada tentara golpear, com o cabo da espada da Shinigami a tocar-lhe na testa.

- O tipo de ontem! – Exclamou Ichigo.

- Por favor, não! – Implorou o espírito – Eu não quero ir para o Inferno…!

A Shinigami abriu o primeiro sorriso que Ichigo veria dela. Um sorriso bem bonito, notou Ichigo.

- Não tenha medo. – Disse ela – O seu destino não é o Inferno. É a Soul Society. Diferente do Inferno, é um lugar relaxante.

Dito isto, retirou o cabo da testa do espírito assustado, deixando uma marca nela. Subitamente, o chão ilumina-se com uma cor azulada, e o espírito desaparece nele, sem deixar rasto de si.

A Shinigami embainhou a espada, enquanto Ichigo perguntava:

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Mandei-o para a Soul Society. Na tua língua, vocês dizem que é o "ir para o Paraíso". É uma das tarefas de Shinigami. Então, mesmo que uma criança como tu esteja convencida, eu vou ser boa e mostrar-te-ei isso. – Meteu a mão no interior do traje e retirou uma folha de papel com coelhinhos brancos, rodeados de coraçõezinhos, para surpresa de Ichigo. – Ouve, neste mundo há dois tipos de almas. O primeiro chama-se Plus, as almas comuns.

Apontou para o estranho desenho e prosseguiu:

- É o tipo de almas que costumas ver. – virou a folha ao contrário, mostrando agora uns coelhos com caras de maus, rodeados de trovões. – E o outro chama-se Hollow. Eles atacam os vivos e os mortos e alimentam-se das suas almas. Em outras palavras, são espíritos maus. Alguma pergunta?

- Deixa ver… Porque os teus desenhos são tão feios?

Uma caneta deslizou pela face de Ichigo, desenhando um vistoso bigode, para aflição de Ichigo.

- O que estás a fazer! – Exclamou.

- Eu vou continuar com a explicação. – Respondeu ela, ignorando os protestos de Ichigo - Nós, Shinigamis temos duas tarefas. Uma é levar os Plus para a Soul Society através do enterro espiritual que acabei de usar. E a outra é matar os Hollows e purificá-los.

- Porque um Hollow estava atrás daquela miúda, então?

- Não sei. Mesmo nós não os compreendemos totalmente.

A rapariga corria cada vez mais depressa, mas, no entanto, a estranha criatura, um Hollow, parecia cada vez mais próxima. A presença de presa e caçador naquela cidade passava desapercebida aos transeuntes. Ninguém pode ver a rapariga cair no chão. Nem a mão gigantesca que sobre ela descia. A escassos centímetros da rapariga a mão do Hollow estacou. A sua face pareceu cheirar algo.

- Eu sinto isso. O aroma de uma alma extremamente deliciosa. Como também o aroma de um Shinigami. Estão próximos.

Para alívio da rapariga, o Hollow afastou-se. A sua presa agora era outra. Com um grito fez explodir os vidros das janelas de uns prédios circundantes.

- Ei! Ouviste isso? – Exclamou interrogativamente Ichigo.

A Shinigami, como que parecendo não ouvir Ichigo, continuou a falar.

- Em todo o caso, é certo que o segundo Hollow está a rondar a área.

- Então apressa-te e mata-o!

A rapariga baixou os olhos e apenas disse:

- Não sei porquê, mas recentemente não tenho sido apta a sentir a presença deles… Como se um estranho poder estivesse a bloquear os meus sentidos.

- Mas o que é que estás a dizer? Não consegues escutar essa voz barulhenta? Isso não é o monstro?

- Voz barulhenta? Quando foi que…

Interrompendo a jovem, que se dizia Shinigami, e, como que se para se afirmar, a "voz barulhenta" voltou a fazer-se ouvir, para choque da Shinigami.

- Eu ouço! – Exclamou. – Sem dúvida! Essa é a voz de um Hollow.

- Estás a ver! Eu disse-te!

Como que cortando a tensão vivida naquela divisão da casa da família Kurosaki, um grito feminino invadiu o quarto.

- Yuzu! – Exclamou Ichigo.

A Shinigami saiu a correr do quarto, com a intenção de ir à fonte dos gritos.

- Espera! – gritou Ichigo, imóvel no chão.

Ao sair do quarto de Ichigo, ela pode sentir sentiu a força espiritual do Hollow, a qual a percorreu de alto a baixo. "Mas que força espiritual! Eu não consegui sentir isso!" pensou consigo própria. Eu… - murmurou. No entanto não pode acabar a frase, visto aparecer de um corredor ali perto uma rapariguinha de cabelos claros, Yuzu. Trazia várias nódoas negras no seu corpo, como se tivesse sido atirada de um lado para o outro, sem nenhum tipo de cuidado. Ignorando a Shinigami, Yuzu cambaleou até à entrada do quarto de Ichigo deixando-se cair no chão.

- Yuzu!

- Karin-chan! Onii-chan! Salv… Salva a Karin-chan – foi o que consegui dizer antes de perder os sentidos.

- Ei, porra! – disse Ichigo para a Shinigami, a qual o ignorou. – Ei! Porra!

Era escusado. A Shinigami não fazia intenção de o libertar daquele estranho feitiço. Ela correu para fora da vista de Ichigo, o qual não desistiu. Apoiou a cabeça no chão e, fazendo um esforço enorme, levantou-se do chão.

A Shinigami corria velozmente escada abaixo, à espera de se encontrar com o Hollow a cada passo que dava. Ao chegar ao andar de baixo, apercebeu-se imediatamente da destruição causada pelo Hollow. A parede da parte da frente da casa havia sido destruída, deixando-a ver o seu inimigo. Hollow. A estranha criatura, um pouco diferente da que havia morto naquela manhã, agarrava com as enormes mãos uma pequena criança de cabelos negros que gritava para que a criatura parasse de a apertar. A Shinigami desembainhou a espada, cerrou os dentes e, preparava-se para combater, quando foi surpreendida por um Ichigo que caía escadas abaixo.

- Afasta-te! – Gritou ela.

- Karin! – disse Ichigo, levanta-se custosamente – Porra!

A Shinigami observou surpreendida o estranho humano que estava à sua frente.

- Ele está-se a mover mesmo sob o efeito da magia "Estilo do Demónio"? – Murmurou – Estás-me a atrapalhar! Saí do caminho!

- Cala-te! – Gritou Ichigo. Os seus olhos pareceram diminuir de tamanho quando viu a sua irmã nas mãos do Hollow.

- Karin! – Gritou. Tentou forçar os seus braços que permaneciam como que atados atrás das costas. Parecia ser inútil.

- Não! – Disse a Shinigami – Isso nunca foi quebrado pela força de um humano! Se forçares a tua alma será…

Ichigo ignorou. Forçou. Forçou. Estava a conseguir. Sentia a energia a percorrer o seu corpo.

"Um humano a desfazer Magia Demoníaca com as suas próprias forças!" – pensou ela, admirada pela força do jovem que acabara, através de um grande esforço, de libertar os seus braços. Ichigo, mal se viu livre, só pensou numa coisa. Karin. A sua pequena irmã. Ia salvá-la. Correu em direcção ao Hollow, atravessando o que restava da cozinha. Pelo caminho agarrou uma cadeira, ignorando os gritos da Shinigami, que lhe diziam para ele esperar. Empunhando a cadeira no ar, e gritando a plenos pulmões, Ichigo investiu contra o Hollow.

- Ichi, foge! – Gritou Karin, ainda segura pelo Hollow.

Com a mão que o Hollow possuía livre, arremessou Ichigo facilmente para longe. O Hollow levantou a cabeça e fitou Ichigo.

- Encontrei-te. – Sibilou.

Um enorme punho desceu sobre Ichigo, que se desviou. A Shinigami aproveitou o momento e, com um golpe, fez jorrar sangue do braço do Hollow, fazendo com que fosse obrigado a largar Karin, a qual foi imediatamente apanhada por Ichigo. O Hollow desapareceu numa névoa negra, recuando, como que para evitar ser atingido de novo.

- Karin! Ei! – Gritou Ichigo para a sua irmã, que jazia inerte nos seus braços.

- Acalma-te. – Disse a Shinigami. – A alma dela não foi comida por ele.

- Sério?

- Sim. Ele está à procura de almas com alta densidade espiritual. É isso… O Hollow de hoje não estava atrás daquela miúda.

- O que estás a… –, murmurou Ichigo.

- Eu não sei porquê… mas até agora, a tua vibração estava sujeita à mínima emanação possível. Então, eu não senti nada vindo de ti, e nenhum Hollow te tinha atacado até agora. É só uma hipótese, mas a vibração que não podia fluir no seu corpo… deve ter acordado quando tocaste aquela garota fantasma. Por outras palavras… esses dois Hollows sentiram o cheiro da tua força naquela miúda…Eles estão atrás de ti!

- Eles… estão… atrás de mim…

Tão depressa como desapareceu o Hollow reapareceu na névoa negra.

- Vai! Ele está aqui! – Gritou a Shinigami.

- Cala-te! – Respondeu Ichigo. – Estás a dizer que aquela garota foi atacada por minha culpa?

- O que queres di…

- É minha culpa Karin e Yuzu estarem quase mortas!

As faces das suas irmãs assomaram à mente de Ichigo, fazendo com que ele, instintivamente, corresse em direcção ao Hollow. Parou em frente deste e falou-lhe:

- Ei! Queres a minha alma, não é? Então enfrenta-me para tê-la!

O Hollow não se fez de rogado e desceu sobre Ichigo, preparando-se para acabar com ele. Era o fim. Sangue salpicou a cara de Ichigo. Shinigami. Ela… Havia-se metido no meio… Salvara-lhe a vida… A espada dela encontrava-se a prender um dos dentes da criatura, que ao tentar fugir, acabou por perder o seu dente, jorrando sangue da boca. A Shinigami tombou no chão.

- Shinigami!

Ichigo correu para aquela que o havia salvo.

- Seu tolo… - murmurou ela, deitada no chão, sangue escorrendo das suas costas para o chão. – Já devias saber que a tua força não é nada contra este… Ou achas que tudo acabaria bem se apenas lhe entregasses a tua alma? Se for assim, estamos todos à espera para ser as suas presas.

Ela levantou-se e encostou-se a um muro. O monstro permanecia a gritar na rua agarrado ao local onde antes estivera seu dente, o qual havia sido arrancado pela espada.

- Queres… salvar a tua família? – Inquiriu a Shinigami.

- Mas é claro! – Respondeu Ichigo. – Há alguma maneira?

- Apenas um. – Respondeu a Shinigami, agarrando a espada que deixara cair. – Tens que… tornar-te um shinigami.

A cara de Ichigo não podia conter mais surpresa naquele momento. A Shinigami continuou:

- Atravessa esta Zanpakutou no teu coração e eu lançar-te-ei os meus poderes. Não sei se vai funcionar… Mas é a única maneira.

O monstro parecia recomposto do golpe, e olhos os seus dois adversários. Não iria perder. Era um confronto fácil agora. Avançou para as suas presas.

-Dá-me essa espada, Shinigami. – Disse Ichigo, olhando a rapariga nos olhos.

- Eu não sou "Shinigami". Sou Kuchiki Rukia.

As mãos de Ichigo abraçaram a fria lâmina da espada, enquanto ele olhava pela primeira vez atentamente o belo rosto da rapariga que o salvara. Era linda. Cabelo negro, pelos ombros, com uma larga madeixa que caia na frente da face, e olhos entre o negro e o roxo. De uma estatura baixa. Bela. Aparentando ser um ser frágil. No entanto, salvara a vida de Ichigo. Devia-lhe a vida. A vida.

- Eu sou… Kurosaki Ichigo!

A lâmina da espada trespassou o seu coração, ao mesmo tempo que o Hollow se abatia sobre os dois. Uma luz branca inundou o local, cegando momentaneamente todos os presentes, incluindo o Hollow.

Vinda do nada, uma fria lâmina separou o braço do Hollow do resto do corpo. Ichigo pousou a espada que tinha na mão sobre o seu ombro. Envergava um fato negro, igual ao da Shinigami. E tinha uma espada. Não igual à de Rukia. Maior. Mais poderosa.

- Impossível… - murmurou Rukia, perplexa, envergando agora não um fato negro mas branco, tingido de sangue – Eu queria apenas transferir metade do meu poder espiritual para ele… mas… ele tomou-o todo?

- Ei! – Ichigo chamou o Hollow.

- O que é ele? – Perguntou Rukia a si mesma. – Eu nunca tinha visto um humano que pudesse confundir os sentimentos de um Shinigami. Eu nunca tinha visto um humano que pudesse quebrar um feitiço demoníaco. E, definitivamente, eu nunca tinha visto uma Zanpakutou de um Shinigami atingir tal imensidade!

Ichigo correu para o Hollow, alheio às divagações de Rukia. Desviou-se facilmente de um pontapé do Hollow, aproveitando para lhe amputar a perna. O Hollow cambaleou e preparava-se para cair por cima de Ichigo.

- Sente a minha ira por teres tocado na minha família… – disse Ichigo. – E VAI PARA O INFERNO!

Com um golpe cortou o Hollow em dois, fazendo com que este se desvanecesse na noite.

Ele era Kurosaki Ichigo, de 15 anos, tinha cabelo laranja e olhos castanhos. Era um estudante e… um Shinigami.

Continua…

PEQUENO DICIONÁRIO

Shinigami – deus da morte da religião xintoísta (japonesa)

Onii-chan – forma usada para rapazes ou irmãos mais velhos

Zanpakutou – espada de almas

Gochisousama – frase dita pelos japoneses depois de comer uma refeição.


End file.
